Of Fangirls and Birthdays
by futureauthor13
Summary: Oneshot request by Guitarguy12345. Robbie wanted this day to be perfect, especially since it was Maddie's birthday. What he wasn't expecting was an army of fangirls. That's weird, even for him. Post IRitF, and takes place during Guitarguy's story/timeline in 'Time to Carry On'. Enjoy!


**Okay, this was a request from guitarguy12345 from both fanfiction and Deviantart. Today is his cousin Nicole's birthday, and she requested this story (which takes place in Guitarguy's story -Time to Carry On - which is pretty much his idea of what happens after the end of 'It Runs in the Family') for me to write. Of course I wanted to, and I am so glad I was able to get this done on her actual birthday and not the day after (thank you two hour late start!) Anyway, I think it turned out pretty well but I hope you like it, Nicole! Everyone else, enjoy the story!**

There was no denying the fact Robbie loved sleeping in. But, even if he practically burrowed himself under the blankets, things like the sunlight shining through the window and his mother's cooking would wake him up. Today however, the teenage raccoon didn't really mind being woken up.

"Morning guys," Robbie said, walking into the kitchen, suprisingly not sounding too tired.

"Good morning," Eileen greeted, placing two plates of apple-cinnamon muffins on the table for herself and her son. "Nice to see you got up on the right side of the bed."

Robbie gave her a smile and quickly started eating. He would've said hi to his father, but he wasn't at the table. 'That only means two things,' he thought, 'Mom decided to let him cash in his 'sleeping in one day per month', or he's taking care of Molly'.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" said a high-pitched voice down the hall.

"Yeah, well, smelling Eileen's cooking would make anyone hungry." Robbie smirked. Definitely the latter.

Rigby soon walked into the kitchen, looking a little tired but happy. He quickly put his daughter in her highchair, only struggling a little. "You're getting heavy," Rigby commented as he sat down in his own chair. Molly just giggled.

"Morning Robbie," Rigby said, turning to his son. Since his mouth was full, Robbie just gave him a small wave. Rigby's plate was already on the table, so he didn't waste anytime and started eating while Molly got her usual bowl of cheerios ('Still in the picky eater stage,' Robbie thought, hoping she would grow out of it soon).

"So, wha are you gowing to do twoday?" the elder raccoon asked, not bothering to wait until he was done eating, "Band pwactice?"

"No, not today," Robbie replied, "Greg and I are just going to pick up something and then head over to Maddie's for her party."

Rigby swallowed and grinned at the younger raccoon. "Is that 'something' a gift for your girlfriend?"

"Knock it off," Robbie replied, glaring at him, though they both knew it was just a joke.

"Hey, it's my job to tease you sometimes," Rigby laughed. The truth was, he was proud his son was able to find love and didn't stay in the 'Girls are Icky' stage until his early 20's like Rigby did.

"Just make sure to be over at the park by five," Eileen told him, "and good luck."

"Thanks Mom." Robbie quickly finished eating, and went to his room to get dressed, stopping only to give his little sister her usual morning hug. Once he was dressed, he sent two texts: One to Maddie, just a simple 'Happy Birthday' text reminding her he would be over around noon. The second one was to his good friend and band mate Greg.

_Greg: "Sup dude?"_

_Robbie: "Wanna go with me to pick up Maddie's present?"_

_Greg: "Can we stop at a music shop afterwards? I need a new guitar pick."_

_Robbie: "Dude, seriously?"_

_Greg: "They're small alright? Not exactly the easiest to keep track of!"_

_Robbie: "Whatever! I'll just meet you at the bus stop and we'll walk to the shop AND the music store."_

_Greg: "Cool. See ya."_

Robbie quickly pocketed his phone, and left his room, smiling to himself. 'Today is gonna be great,' he thought, 'I just know it.'

"Bye, Robbie!" "Later, Dude!" He heard his parents say as he opened the door.

"Bye!" He shut the door.

Thanks to still liking to run, Robbie made it to the bus stop with time to spare, and Greg met him several minutes later.

"Hey dude," the weasel greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Been ready." The two started walking down the street. It was a nice day, not too hot, so walking a couple blocks to the downtown area wasn't too much of a bother.

"Do you really think she'll like the gift?" Greg asked, for what was probably the fourth time since Robbie had told him the idea, "I mean, she doesn't seem like the type who would go for that."

"But you forget, she's my girlfriend," Robbie retorted, "which means I know what she likes." He was confident that Maddie would love the gift.

"Whatever you say, dude," the weasel said with a shrug, "You know, I've always thought it's cool you guys get two birthday parties. That's double the presents."

"And double the cake," Robbie grinned. As much as he and Maddie were growing up and enjoyed having their own 'Teens only', it was always fun to have a party with Pops, Benson and Skips.

A few minutes later, they reached a shop painted brown with a huge sign with gold painted letters: James' Jewels. The two boys entered the shop. It was filled with rings, necklaces, silver and gold. Any piece of jewelry you could want. While Robbie could care less about them, it was hard for the raccoon not to get distracted by the shininess of everything.

'No!' He told himself, 'Concentrate stupid!' With that, Robbie walked up to the old man who worked the counter. He didn't even have to say what he wanted.

"Finally the big day, huh?" He said, smiling at the boy.

"Yep," Robbie replied, "four months of allowance plus recycling cans and staying away from the arcade." The man handed Robbie a rectangle box, complete with a purple bow.

"Thanks!" He made sure the box was safely in his pocket, and then the two left the store.

"Okay, music store time!" Greg said happily, "Maybe we can pick up some blank sheet music too, I wanna try to work on a new song next practice."

"Yeah," Robbie said, "We haven't tried writing a new song in a couple months, we should probably try to think of something new for our next gig." A few months ago, Robbie and Greg, as well as a few of their friends, started a band called Airwave Park. It was getting pretty popular, and while it was hard work, it was a lot of fun too.

"I don't know why you didn't just write her a song," Greg asked, "I mean, it would've saved you the cash."

"That would've been so corny!" Robbie laughed, "Besides, I wanted to get her something she could actually have in case I have to go off to college or whatever if this band doesn't hit the big time." He lowered his voice a little, smiling softly. "I wanted to give her something to let her know I really like her."

"...And you called my idea corny." Robbie gave him a hard punch in the shoulder! "Hey!" The two ended up in a small game of punchies, but by the time they reached the music store, they were both laughing with no hard feelings.

Walking into the store, a rock song was playing over the speakers. That meant the guy with all the tatoos and piercings was working today. Robbie looked over at the counter, and the guy just gave him a small nod and went back to looking at his cellphone. 'It's still weird he never talks,' Robbie thought, but he shrugged it off and followed Greg to the guitar section. Neither of them noticed the two girls watching them from the corner of the store.

"Maybe if you pick a color that's bright, you won't keep losing them."

"Who the heck plays with a yellow or pink guitar pick?" As they continued browsing, Robbie couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. He was about to check when his cell phone vibrated.

_Maddie: "Thanks dude! See you in a couple hours! ;)"_

Robbie smiled. But it didn't stay on his face too long. "HI!" Both of them let out a scream, Robbie dropping his phone. When they turned around, they saw a pair of perky girls. One hair her blonde hair in a messy ponytail while the redhead had her hair down. They were both wearing homemade 'Airwave Park' tee shirts.

"Hi, creepy looking girls," Greg said with a forced smile.

"We love your band!" one of them said.

"We went to all your concerts!" said the other one, "At first it was by accident because we were just sitting in the restaurant and YOU-" she pointed at Robbie "started singing and we absolutely LOVED IT! And when we heard you started a band we bought the first ticket to your first show and we haven't missed a concert since!"

The two girls and the two animals stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, thanks?" Robbie said. The girls squeed and grinned at him. "O-kaaay. We have to go now, I'm going to a party and-"

"Aw, can't we hang out with you?" "Pleeeeease?"

"Look you guys totally don't seem weird," Greg lied as he and Robbie started backing away, "But we really have to go."

"Yeah, what he said!" Robbie added, "So, it was nice meeting you, but-"

"OMG!" "There they are!" "She was right!" The two boys turned around, and four more (very loud) fangirls entered the shop.

"What took you guys so long!" the blonde asked.

"Come on! We wanna show you our collection!" said one of the new girls, grabbing Robbie's arm.

"Your what?" Greg asked, as the girls grabbed him, "Wait, we don't- ow! Hey, watch the tail!"

Despite all their struggling, the two were dragged out of the store. The guy at the counter looked up just to see it all happened, but as soon as the girls were gone, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing 'Fruit Ninja'.

()()()()()()

"Where are those losers!" Mikey was getting impatient and bored. Maddie had already let him dig into the pizza just to shut him up, but even that was cold.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Maddie said, her arms crossed.

"M-maybe they had errands to run," Taylor suggested.

"If they did, they would've texted if it was going to take this long," Kimi told the fox girl.

"Hmm." 'Guys don't just disappear' she thought. She had a feeling they ran into one of the 'regular' things that tended to happen only in this town.

"I'm going to go look for them," Maddie announced, standing up.

"Uh oh, angry girlfriend alert!" Mikey commented. She glared at him.

"I'm not an 'angry girlfriend'," she told him, "I'm going because something's up with those two, and they're my friends. And if some monster or demon or Death or whatever decided to kidnap him on my birthday, someone's getting their butt kicked."

"I'm going too," Kimi added, standing up as well.

"Whatever, more snacks for us," Mikey replied.

"Fine, but if you touch my birthday cake, I'm telling your mom what really happened to her laptop." Mikey gulped, and Maddie smiled as she and Kimi left the apartment.

One phone call later, Maddie turned to the girl in pink. "Eileen says they had to go to a shop downtown and then to the music store to pick up some things for their band. They weren't planning on going anywhere else."

"Did she say what shop?" Maddie shook her head. That little fact still confused her a little, why was it such a secret? "Well, we'll just go to the music store." And that's just what they did.

"Hey, Maddie!" Kimi said, calling the bird over. She held up a cellphone with a black case on it.

"That's Robbie's!" Maddie said. She then turned to the guy at the cash register. "Excuse me, did you see two guys, a raccoon and a weasel, walk in here?"

The tattooed guy nodded, and the girls smiled. "Do you know where they went?" Kimi asked. The man didn't answer, he just pressed a button. The commercial for instruments was replaced with security camera footage of Robbie and Greg getting dragged away. They couldn't believe it!

"Now how are we going to find them?" Kimi asked.

"I've got an idea." Maddie reached for the guy's iPhone. "Borrowing this!" Quickly, she brought up the internet, and put in a search for 'Airwave Park fan club'.

After a couple seconds, she found a site complete with a members list and an address for club meetings. "Perfect!" She gave the guy back his phone. "Thanks! Come on Kimi, let's go!"

As soon as they ran out of the store, Kimi turned to her friend. "Hey, was it weird that guy never talked?"

()()()()()()()

"I... cannot... freaking... believe this!" Robbie and Greg were both sitting in a locked bedroom (covered in pink paint and pictures of them, making it feel just a little creepy), waiting for the group of fangirls to come back.

"I know, dude," Greg said, "fangirls be crazy."

"Check to see if your phone works now." Greg rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

"Still no signal, same as the last three times," the weasel replied. The girl lived a couple miles out of town, which meant spotty cell service. At least it made Robbie feel less stupid for losing his phone, it probably wouldn't have gotten a signal either.

"Well, can you at least tell me what time it is?" Robbie asked.

"2:25." Robbie muttered a swear word. He was late for the party, Maddie was probably pissed at him, and he didn't even know when he would get out of there.

"Look on the bright side, dude," Greg said, "You still have the gift, right?"

"Yeah," Robbie mumbled, "Now if only I could give it to her."

The door opened, and the giggling fangirls piled in. "Okay, time for are next activity!" the red head said, practically squeeing with each word. They were all wearing darker, more 'rock-n-roll' type clothes. But that didn't make them less 'fangirl-y'.

"What now?" Greg asked. They had already taken pictures of the two, gotten their autographs, and took some of their fur (again, really creepy). What else could they do?

"Well," a brunette girl said, pulling a video camera out from behind her back, "We were thinking of making a music video with you guys!"

"It's gonna be awesome!" "And soooo much fun!" "That fan club from Boston will be soooo jealous!"

"Look, this has been great," Greg said, not really sounding too happy, "but we really- wait we're popular outside of Twin Peaks? That's pretty cool!"

Robbie gave him another punch in the arm. "What we're trying to say is, we. Have. To. Go." Maybe that would get the idea across.

"But we're just getting started!" "You can't leave yet!" "I've got the camera rolling!" Robbie mentally facepalmed. 'I guess not'.

But just as one of the girls was about to press 'play' on her iPod speaker, there was a knock at the door. Moving around her friends, the blonde girl opened it and was met with another blonde and a purple bird girl on the other side.

"I think you may have a couple friends of ours," Maddie stated.

"Maddie/Kimi!" The two shouted.

"And who are you two?" asked one of the fangirls, not looking too impressed.

"Their girlfriends," Maddie and Kimi said in unison. The fangirls couldn't believe it.

"Girlfriends?" "I thought that was just a rumor." "And I got my lips all glossed up for nothing."

The blonde fangirl stepped forward again. "Um, we're really sorry." She started getting teary eyed. "We just, we love them so much! We just saw the chance to hang out with them and wanted to take it! I, I guess we took it too far."

"Yeah, just a little," Maddie agreed. Although she was ready to kick some butt, she decided she was going to let it slide, just because they weren't planning to hurt them or anything. "At least you're better than some of Beiber's fans." She gave them a small smile. "Just, lay off the kidnapping. And let us take them back to my birthday party."

The fangirls all agreed and thanked her. Before Robbie and Greg left, the fangirls stopped them. "You guys don't hate us, do you?" They were met with an entire group of puppy dog eyes.

Robbie groaned. "No, we don't hate you," he said, not having to force a smile this time, "Just, don't kidnap us again."

"And lay off the caffeine!" Greg added. The girls looked at him, confused.

"We don't drink coffee," one of them said.

"...Right." With that, the four friends left the pink bedroom and went out the front door. Greg gave Kimi a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Kimi just giggled. "No problem."

"So, I guess we kinda screwed up your party, huh?" Robbie asked sheepishly. Maddie just gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but Mikey was being annoying anyway, so I wasn't missing much," the bird replied, "I'm just glad you weren't being captured by Death and some monster."

"That would've been a bit better," Robbie retorted, "and maybe my ears wouldn't be ringing." The two laughed and sat down on the bus stop bench, since they would have to wait for the bus to take them back to the city.

"I'll tell Mikey to take the cake to the park house and we can just use it for extra cake at that party," Maddie said, texting on her phone, "that is if he hasn't ate it already. And maybe the five of us can do something tomorrow to make up for today."

"Yeah." This day didn't go at all like Robbie expected, or wanted. But now, sitting by his girlfriend, laughing and enjoying the nice weather, everything seemed perfect.

"Hey, Maddie?" The bird looked over at him. Robbie got out the small box. "Happy birthday."

Maddie smiled and took the box, curious to see what was inside it. When she opened it up, she smiled even bigger. Her gift was a small, silver bracelet. It was one piece of metal, not a chain like most bracelets. On the top, it had five jewels: two blue, two amber, and one big purple on in the middle.

It was simple, but beautiful, and wearing it wouldn't mess up her throwing or batting. And when she picked it up, she could see an inscription on the inside that read:

_Happy Birthday Maddie. Love, Robbie_

"I can't believe this," she said with a small laugh, trying to keep herself from crying just because she knew she would never live it down, "Thank you." She kissed Robbie, and the two stayed that for nearly a minute. When they finally broke apart, just to get some air, Maddie only said one other thing: "I love you too, dude."

"Awwww!" Surprised and embarrassed, the two turned to look at their laughing friends.

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Robbie yelled, trying to sound mad even though he and Maddie were practically laughing along with them.

The two joined their friends on the bench, and Maddie (after putting on her bracelet) scooted closer to her boyfriend. Robbie couldn't help but smile. Even after all the creepy stuff he had went through that day, it was all more than worth it for that one moment.

It was definitely a birthday neither of them would forget.

**Okay! I hope that was good! Again, happy birthday Nicole, and I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
